enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Oreads
Oreads are the lumerians of earth. Born from the element of earth, oreads are strong, durable and rough beings that possess a hard exterior both mentally and physically. Some say that the oreads do not have true emotions, often being neutral in even the direst of situations. It has also been said that oreads are the sanest and most balanced of the lumerians because the element of earth can be found everywhere. Although they can be devastating and hardy in battle, they are normally not looking for conflict with others. They avoid large cities and like to find a more natural place to live. Oreads are usually quite solitary and like to stay around their birthplace for their whole lives. They have a good relationship with the wood elves and the prime God of the druids, Nostales. While one would also expect them to be in good terms with the dwarves, oreads are not native to their lands and so they have had minimal interaction with them throughout their history. A select few oreads have occasionally traveled to Vonrim in search of their origins and have found solace within the dwarven kingdom. Physical description Oreads are extremely short when paired with any other lumerian. They stand close to 140 centimeters tall with females being just slightly shorter. However, males are noticeably heavier and weigh around 85 kilograms with females weighing about 70 kilograms. Generally, different oreads will have more variance in their weight compared to their height. Oreads are easy to distinguish by their skin; their skin appears to be stony and hard when touched. For some these features are more subtle and for some, they are more pronounced. Some might have cracks in their skin, small pebbles in some parts and sharp edges and slopes on their head. Their skin tone comes in various colors commonly associated with earth and metals like muddy brown, various shades of gray, rusty bronze and other metallics. Same goes with their hair, with rare individuals having crystal-like hair in a more brighter color. Oreads are not picky about their clothing and various rags will do them just fine. Oreads gradually realize their elemental powers over a period of time that usually spans the first 50 years of their lives. From that point on, oreads are the longest-lived of the lumerians and can reach ages close to 450 years. Society Like other lumerians, oreads have never had a nation of their own and have no desire to do so. They have no interest in politics, power and war. Oreads like to stay where the days go by peacefully without needless worries. The woods of Flemer are home to many oreads and the wood elves will gladly shelter them within the trees without disturbance. In the bigger cities of the south oreads are rarely seen although some might live in a more quiet place outside the city. Many also live along the edges of various forests in small huts and cottages of their own. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers:' Oreads are strong, solid, stable, and stoic. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, and –2 Charisma. *'Type: '''Outsider, native *'Size: Medium *'''Base speed: (Slow and Steady) Oreads have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. *'Languages: '''Oreads begin play speaking Common and Terran. Oreads with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Ignan, Sherdanian and Undercommon. *'Hardened: Oreads have acid resistance 5. *'Earthen Power: '''Oreads can use ''Magic Stone once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equals the oread‘s total level; Will saving throw negates, DC 11 + Wisdom modifier). *'Granite Skin: '''Oreads gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their AC. *'Earth Affinity: Oread sorcerers with the Elemental (Earth) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Oread spellcasters with the Earth domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. *'Treacherous Earth:' Once per day as a standard action, an oread can will the earth to rumble and shift, transforming a 10-foot-radius patch of earth, unworked stone or sand into an area of difficult terrain, centered on an area the oread touches. This lasts for a number of minutes equal to the oread’s level, after which the ground returns to normal. *'Darkvision: '''Oreads can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Optional racial traits (choose one or neither)' :: '''Mostly Human:' A few oreads have appearances much closer to those of their human ancestors; in fact, they may not even realize their true race. Such lumerians appear to be human, save perhaps minor features like unusual eye color, and they count as humanoid (human) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells such as charm person or enlarge person). These lumerians do not automatically gain their associated elemental language and instead replace it with Sherdanian (but may select it as a bonus language if their Intelligence is high enough). :: Mostly Elven: A few oreads have appearances much closer to those of their elven ancestors; in fact, they may not even realize their true race. Such lumerians appear to be elven, save perhaps minor features like unusual eye color, and they count as humanoid (elf) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells such as charm person or enlarge person). These lumerians do not automatically gain their associated elemental language and instead replace it with Elven (but may select it as a bonus language if their Intelligence is high enough). Category:Lumerians